Their Mission
by SanguineFox
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go it alone for a mission undercover, but a few things about the assassins they're pretending to be will either make or break their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

Author's Note: Hey guys... It's been a while... Yeah. So, here's my story. Still don't own the characters... Um, this is a story I've been working on for quite a while. I've sort of given up on my other stories, lost interest. I might try to rewrite them eventually, we'll see about that. Although, sad to say, I don't think I'll be touching 'Beauty and the Bassist' Other than a full reboot to bring Kurama a touch more into character.

* * *

The fire demon's inner voice groaned once again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, fighting the urge to pull his spiky hair out. At first, he had been grateful to go on a mission with only Kurama. They would be able to get through the mission faster, far more smoothly, and he didn't have to worry about dealing with the idiotic and foolish loud mouthed humans. Unfortunately, Kurama seemed to find this mission to be more of a leisurely vacation.

The partners were passing by a small lake hidden by large trees, and the fox had insisted on stopping for lunch on the shore, practically pulling the fire demon to the lush grounds with glee. Everything seemed to be thriving and full of energy, and they were willing to share that with Yoko.

"This is the perfect setting for a nice rest," the tall youko sighed out longingly, looking over the grassy area leading to the crystal clear water's shore, "A lovely view, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter if it's lovely or not," Hiei huffed in his normal stubborn tone, "It's on dry land and not raining, that's all that is needed."

The silver fox just smiled at his partner, shaking his head, "You really need to learn to stop and take time to appreciate the beauty of the world, my friend."

"You appreciate the beauty the world enough for the both of us; mostly your own," the fire youkai scoffed at his partner.

Holding up a large hand, with long fingers splayed across his smooth chest, the silver kitsune smiled down at his partner in mock surprise, "Why, Hiei, are you saying I'm a beauty?"

With another huff, Hiei didn't deign to answer the teasing he had grown accustomed to from the ever playful Kurama. Turning toward the forest, he unsheathed his sword, "Set up a fire pit. I'll catch something to roast."

When Hiei disappeared into the thick forest, Kurama just smirked to himself, he had noticed the way Hiei's eyes had followed his hand to his chest, staring just a fraction too long. He would definitely keep that information in mind.

Returning quickly with a fat rabbit in hand, the fire demon skinned and gutted their soon to be meal while Kurama picked out a few seeds hidden in his hair to grow fruits and vegetables to stuff their lunch with before setting it up to roast over the small fire Hiei had lit. The fox made his infamous small talk with Hiei casually listening to his partner.

As soon as they finished eating, Kurama glanced over at the shimmering lake beside them, and Hiei knew their quick lunch was going to be a long break.

"It's such a beautiful and serene place," he managed to convince Hiei with his usual smooth tongue and far too flirtatious manner, "There's still plenty of time to take a quick swim before we have to leave."

Once he had begun stripping, there was very little Hiei could do or say to stop the fox. In fact, he always had trouble going against anything Kurama had to say and even more so when the well known silver beauty was completely nude. With a playful wink, the shameless demon turned and made his way into the crystal clear waters. Ignoring the invitations to join him for 'fun', the fire demon found a comfortable branch to get some rest upon, trying his best to ignore the teasing and the very naked fox still calling out every now and then to taunt him. The taunts only ceased once the fox had climbed from the water and found a sunny surface to dry himself upon.

Trying not to stare at the vain fox was a difficult task, especially when said fox was trying so hard to get his attention, but there were lines Hiei was not willing to cross with the only demon he trusted, and settled in the tree for a short nap.

* * *

Finally reaching the very limits of his short patience, Hiei came down from his tree and snarled at the silver fox who was still very relaxed, bathing in the glow of the high sun, nearly dozing, "Kurama!"

"Hm?" the tall beauty stretched like the feline he was and slowly lifted his head to lazily look over his shoulder at the fuming fire demon. The pretty but sleepy smile only served to aggravate the already impatient Hiei even further, his eye starting to twitch with annoyance, "We need to be going now."

"What's the rush?" he continued to take his time pushing himself over onto his side to face his beloved partner while resting his head on one hand and the other drummed slowly at the side of his upper thigh, enticing Hiei to look lower down the fox's nude form. Kurama took pure joy from watching the garnet gaze shake as he tried not to follow down the lean form, "We're a full day ahead of schedule, and the weather is absolutely perfect. We should savor these moments. It was only by Inari's blessing that the assassins your men captured happened to match us... relatively speaking. What if the crow's partner had been a very tall human? Who do you think they would have gotten to fill the role? I'll even give you a hint; he already knows how to make koorime very happy."

Hiei paled at the prospect, and quickly turned a strange shade of green, making the fox giggle at his plight and discomfort at the thought of having to play Kuwabara's partner and lover for even a second. Hiei shuddered slightly, he would behead the human before allowing that foolish human to touch him in such a way. In fact, he wouldn't mind beheading the human just becaue it was a Tuesday. Although he had never cared for humans, something about this particular set him off at the drop of a hat, and when the oaf first met Yukina, that feeling of hatred seemed to intensify ten fold.

"So just enjoy the moment while we can," he was practically purring, "or are you afraid that we won't be able to complete our mission without the help of the rest of our team? Or is it that you miss working along side Yusuke and Kuwabara? We can see if Koenma wants to call them in for the mission, I'm sure that they would jump at the chance."

"Hn," Hiei growled, the disgust obvious in his voice as well as easily read on his face, "You know we will be better off without those foolish clowns slowing us down, but you seem to be trying to make up for lost idiots."

"Of course not, Hiei, I'm just comfortable and confident that we'll be able to finish this mission with no problems. Come, join me for a little rest," the Youko pat the warm stone beside him, trying his best to entice the sexy stubborn demon before him, "We have plenty of time before we're supposed to meet this king tomorrow night."

"We are still on a mission. When my men managed to capture those assassins we were given a perfect in into underworld. This King wants someone dead and we need the proof for judgement and to be sure that he is where this threat ends. We don't have time for you and your frivolous need to lay about without your clothes," he hated that it was taking all of his willpower to keep eye contact rather than drifting down to that swaying silver tail, which he knew was purposely trying to distract him. The fox was a very good distraction, it had served him well in the past.

"There is always time to lay about with no clothing, maybe one day you'll join me. This, however, is called sunbathing," Kurama was practically purring as he lethargically made himself comfortable once again, keeping eye contact as he laid his head on his folded arms, telling Hiei that he was completely relaxed under the heat of the makai sun.

"If you truly wish to bathe in the sun," Hiei lifted one hand, setting it ablaze with a dark flame, "then allow me to be of assistance."

"Mm, please do," keeping his eyes closed, Kurama invited, as he pulled a seed from his hair, growing it into a flower with large yellow and red streaked petals dripping with a heavily scented nectar, "Could you rub this into my back? And anywhere else you might like to touch is fine by me, as well."

"Gah! You have five minutes. If your clothes are not on your body, I'm burning them, and letting you make the rest of the trip naked," Hiei threw his hands in the air, knocking the flower out of Kurama's hand, threatening his partner before disappearing into the forest once again.

The Youko chuckled softly to himself as he rested on his crossed arms once again, enjoying the makai sun for a few more minutes. It was always fun to frustrate his beloved fire demon even if nothing ever came of it. While Hiei showed annoyance and hatred before the rest of the team, he never really showed the others these frustrated actions, and Kurama loved every moment of it. Anytime he thought he could get a little extra reaction out of the stubborn fire demon made Kurama feel that maybe he was special to Hiei.

* * *

Letting out an overly dramatic heavy sigh, the silver fox languidly stood from his lounging in the sun and began to dress himself in his pants. Wanting to linger in the feeling of relaxation, Kurama took his time fastening his pants in place before slipping on his gauzy robes. He was just picking up the the sash for his waist when the light material suddenly burst into flames, only his quick reflexes kept his hands from getting burned. He was stunned silent and motionless for a moment as he watched the fabric turn to ashes; scattering in the gentle wind. The cinders teasing the fox before disappearing into the distance.

"Hiei!" he turned to the smirking fire demon leaning against a nearby tree, his annoyance clear in his harsh tone.

"Next time you'll be more prompt," he kicked off the wide trunk, approaching his partner carefully, watching the large hands for any signs of the slightest twitch towards his rosewhip, "or I'll burn all of your clothes."

While he was sure it would take more than merely burning a piece of fabric to truly set the fox off, Kurama could be far more vain, and far more dangerous if someone were to step between him and his beauty. When the fox merely pouted playfully at the short fire demon, almost looking lost without the sash, Hiei allowed himself to relax a little, and even enjoyed the adorable way Kurama's eyes went wide with a pathetic sadness.

"We have to get moving and find cover, there's an ice storm coming this way. There are empty caves about five miles North West of us, it shouldn't take us more than a couple hours to get there. We can wait out the storm for the night there."

"Could you at least let me use one of your belts so I can keep my tunic closed?" he practically pleaded, pouting at his partner.

With a blank expression, Hiei's large, sharp eyes looked over Kurama's tall form from the top of the silver fox ears, which were flat against his head, whisking over the now very bared chest, to the tips of the white slippers as if contemplating everything about someone he had never seen before turning in the direction of King Leo's castle, "Let's go."

"Hiei!" the tall Youko followed with a pout, trying his best to keep his robes closed, he didn't mind walking around with his robes opened at all, but he liked to entice Hiei to look at him as much as possible, "Hiei!"

"Hn," the fire demon smirked to himself, completely unaware that he was falling right into the trap of Kurama's little game.

* * *

To be continued.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Mission**

**By: Sanguine Fox**

**Rating: MA... Eventually**

**A/N: Still don't own YYH, but hope you all enjoy this little story! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The next day went by with less incident, Hiei was determined not to allow Kurama to undress at any point and time. Although the fox would have preferred to go naked than to wear the lackluster clothing he was being forced to don as Kashin.

"I can't even begin to believe these rags Kashin wears," the silver haired man pouted, still pulling at the folds of the coarse brown shirt, "Gods above, I swear he just grabbed a sack off of a potato cart and decide that it was clothing. I don't think this fabric was ever meant for someone to have against their skin."

"Don't forget, we're going in as assassins, it's probably so they go unnoticed. It wouldn't be very useful if they flaunt themselves," Hiei smirked at his annoyed partner, it took quite a lot of effort to truly upset Kurama, however if anything interfered with his clothes even a small tear would set him off. He was distracted from his entertainment when he opened the package containing a replica of Meizu's look, "What the hell is this?"

He should have known there was a reason Mukuro had the clothing all prepacked before either of them could see what the infamous assassins wore.

"What was that about going unnoticed?," Kurama chuckled, obviously enjoying Hiei's complete distaste for the robes he was pulling from the bag for the mission, "It's called pink. It's the same as my old school uniform. Did you really hate that uniform so much?"

"I wasn't the one wearing the uniform," Hiei practically hissed as he put on the rather revealing clothing. It was a mixture of Youko's style with Shuuichi's color palette. At least the pants were half acceptable; a fitted brown leather.

"So you liked when I was wearing it? Maybe I should get a pink tunic for when I'm in my kitsune form," he winked at the fire demon who only ignored him as he changed.

The deathly glare over a broad shoulder did little to stop the taller demon's enjoyment of the situation.

Kurama chuckled at his partner's over reaction, "I don't think it's actually burning you the way you seem to think it does."

"It would be better if it did," Hiei practically bit back. A vein was beginning to visibly throb on one side of his temple. He knew Mukuro was back in Alaric laughing at the situation. He would find a way to make sure Mukuro paid for this. She would pay dearly.

"I'm pretty sure this shirt is usually used to strike a match, on the other hand," Kurama huffed distracted as he finally tied the sash over the baggy shirt, gingerly touching the offending 'fabric', "I've never been in something so coarse."

When they finally stepped out from the cave, an icy wind brought goosebumps up the taller demons arms. The storm had brought in a cold front, freezing the land.

"Don't you think we should take that potion now? We're only a few miles off. Wouldn't it be bad for someone to recognize us?" Kurama called out as they passed by a large glacial mass. It was obvious he had been distracted by his own reflection. In all truthfullness, Kurama just didn't want anyone to see him as Youko Kurama in this cheap and unfashionable clothing.

Hiei paused, his nose scrunching at the thought. He despised this part of the mission, hiding his identity was not a pleasant thought, but if it meant people wouldn't recognize him in what seemed like a comical excuse for clothes, he accepted it.

The silver fox pulled two tubes from his loose tunic, reading the labels quickly before handing Hiei the pale blue one, and uncorking the deep crimson one for himself.

Glaring at the potion momentarily, Hiei pulled off the stopper, a snarl starting to form when Kurama clinked tube to Hiei's.

"Cheers," and gulped the noxious potion quickly. A chill went down his spine and he had to work hard to keep the liquid and any contents of his stomach from coming back up.

Taking a deep breath, Hiei followed suit, and just barely managed to down the potion without recompense.

After the uncomfortable moments passed, the two looked at one another unsure of what was to be expected. They had been told they would still be able to see one another as they were since it was cast in the same spell, but all others would see them as the assassins; Kashin and Meizu.

Taking a deep breath both to ready their nerves and in hopes of forgetting the sour, bitter, and for a second just plain rotten mold taste, the two turned to look into the crisp clean reflective ice, taking in the reflection before them.

"Oh, Hiei, you're an adorable crow," he clapped his hands together cheerfully, his head tilted to the side, silver hair cascading over one shoulder.

The fire demon growled, although neither were sure whether it was directed at his partner or the angelic features he now had to look at in the ice, "It's too bad you'll only be able to see that damned baby face in reflections."

"Why would I want to look into sweet blue eyes when I can stare into your gorgeous sexy crimson eyes?" Kurama purred, brushing a hand through spiky dark hair.

Hiei just rolled said sexy crimson eyes with his usual annoyance, and quickly slapped his partner's hand away from him, only making the obnoxious fox chuckle before sharp golden orbs finally caught sight of the second reflection in the frozen mirror.

Practically shrieking, "What in the three worlds?" Long thin fingers ran through the illusioned dark hair and down sallow cheeks to a strangely pointed chin.

"What's wrong, Kurama? Don't like being a brunette?"

Kurama scowled, "I'm so...plain..." he watched the long thin nose mirror him as he scrunched up in disgust as he looked over his reflection, and the dog ears mimicking his fox ears, nearly flat against his head, "Ugh, I'm just like a mongrel. Plain clothes, plain face, plain hair. Everything is so bland, so lackluster. What does he do with all that money he earns as an assassin?"

Hiei smirked, there was no denying the plain features, long, limp brown hair and observant but dull brown eyes, but Kurama was unaware that it wasn't only his features that made him such an attractive partner. It was the way he held himself and moved, his very essence was sensual. While Kurama was worrying over his new look, he was unaware of his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, or the the way his brows furrowed as he fussed over the long hair, trying to find a way to wear it that made his reflection acceptable.

"Come along, Kashin," Hiei beckoned the fox's attention away from the offending reflection, "We have an appointment to keep with a foolish king."

Hiei could barely hold back a chuckle at Kurama's antics. It was nice to see Youko's true nature. Usually they were forced to watch over everything the humans did so they had to be on guard, constantly trying to make up for the other's lack of awareness and experience. Knowing they could trust the other with their lives, Kurama was able to be more playful, even if it was a bit of a hinderance, it was relaxing.

* * *

Coming across a small trading post village which lead directly into King Leo's borders, the fox leaned in close to his partner's ear and whispered, "Leave this to me. I'll find out a few things about the king before we go."

"You think I can't get information?"

"If we need someone beaten within an inch of their life to give us what we need, you would be my first call, okay? This calls for a softer touch. A bit more finesse rather than brute force. "

Hiei glared up at the tall fox.

"I'll pick up some dinner while I'm at it. What would you like?" he lead Hiei into the crowd playfully.

Hiei just huffed, "Doesn't matter."

Kurama easily made his way through the lively crowd, talking up just about every vendor As he made small purchases at each one.

"My friend and I are on our way to Gandura," he said to one as he glanced over a variety of cheeses.

After an uncomfortable pause, the old woman asked, "You're going through Triska, on your way?"

"It is the shortest path," he smiled, pointing at a small wedge, pulling a few coins from his pocket, "Two runes?"

"Ah, yes," she took the coins and handed the tall demon his purchase in a pouch, "I would like to recommend that you stay away from Triska, though, there's something odd going on there. King Leo might be the least of the kingdom's worries."

"We will only be passing through tonight."

"Oh, no, the gates will be closed by the time you get there, and they will not open again until early morning," she informed.

"Ah, then we may have no choice, but to find a place to camp out over night," he gave an appreciative nod but before he could turn around he was stopped.

"In that case, here, maybe a little something to tide you and your friend over until morning when the gates open," she took another chunk of a different cheese and added it to the pouch Kurama was holding.

"You are too kind," he smiled and stepped back into the crowd to find his partner.

"The entire kingdom has a strict curfew?" Hiei pondered, but quickly noticed the way Kurama was staring at the cheese he had just purchased, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with it?"

With his brows furrowed, concerned golden eyes tirned to Hiei, "I think the pouch is the same as my shirt."

Hiei refused to respond to this at all, "Who else did you want to talk to before we move on?"

"Triska doesn't have their own winery, they must have things imported from this village," Kurama reasoned.

Handing Hiei the offending bag, Kurama returned to his routine, "My brother and I were visiting Gandura, and are on our way home to Alaric."

"Ah..." Another oddly long pause, "Did you happen to pass through Triska?"

"Why, yes, we did, everyone seems to be surprised at that," Kurama pondered, "There was nothing of particular intrest, we were out in just over an hour."

"You probably kept your head down well enough," the winer poured out a small tasting of his red.

"Mm, that's quite good, but my brother has a ferocious sweet tooth," he savored the warm woody flavor, but knew Hiei's penchant towards white.

"Sure," he happily poured another sample.

"What should we have been on the look out for when we were in Triska? By the sounds of it, we are lucky to be alive."

"That king of theirs is a tyrant, he has a curfew set for every single person. If they aren't off the street in time, they're sent to the dungeons if not outright executed."

"That seems a bit harsh," he sniffed at the whine before sipping it.

"There are rumors about what happens in the gardens at night."

"Really? Maybe we should have stayed a bit longer."

"As I said, you're lucky just to be a live. I wouldn't push it. Just go home and never go through Triska again, is what I recommend. Forget that it even exists."

"Most demons could swear that I was part cat," he shrugged, "I'll take two pints of this white."

"Would you like a pint of the red? It seems more to your liking."

"Oh, I only have enough for the two pints."

"On the house," he waved the idea of money away.

"Well, if you're offering who am I to say no?" He happily accepted the offering.

"If you ever come through these parts again, please come for another visit," the winemaker called after.

Once reunited with his partner in the midst of the early evening crowd, Kurama handed Hiei the two containers of wine, "We shall drink well tonight!"

The fire demon merely took his partner's load and was about to lead him out of the trading village when Kurama caught the scent of freshly baked bread.

"Oh, I haven't had Makai bread in so long," large golden eyes pleaded with Hiei.

With the flick of his wrist Hiei sent Kurama off again to make his purchase. He was sure Kurama was just having fun deceiving information out of people.

"My master loves these rolls," Kurama purred to the young baker who nodded, "he used to go through this village a lot when he was younger."

"Then he probably purchased from my mother or grandfather. Did you come through Triska?" worry was present in the youthful violet eyes of the goat demon.

"No, I haven't been through myself. My master seems... Uncomfortabele with the idea of going through there anymore, but he won't tell me why."

"It's a weird place, I can tell you that much, at least."

"My master is a bit of weird demon, what kind of place is it?"

"During the day, it seems normal enough, but once the sun begins to set a bell tolls and the entire kingdom is forced to scurry inside for the rest of the night to ensure their safety."

"Isn't that good?"

"Safety from the king's soldiers. They make rounds and capture anyone out past curfew."

"What's the punishment?"

"Uh," he seemed to consider this question for a bit, "I don't think anyone is actually sure. They just disappear. No bodies. Theoretically, they could still be alive somewhere, but I have no idea why."

"What a strange thought. Could I get a half dozen of these, please?"

"Sure," she smiled sweetly, "and here, try a couple of these, they're a new recipe that I made myself. You and your master might like these as well."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll love them."

"Please visit again in the near future," the young baker waved after the tall demon.

Once he met up with his fire demon once again, Kurama held up the bag filled with rolls, "They are very kind here."

"Hn," was Hiei's only response.

* * *

Once they were able to get a few miles away from the trading village, the partners set up a small fire for their fish. After a meal of freshly caught fish, the procured bread, cheese, and wine, as well as some of Hiei's favorite vegetables after Kurama goaded the fire demon for quite a while, the partners smothered the fire and were about to finish the last leg of their trek.

"Wait," Kurama gripped at Hiei's wrist and pulled the fire demon against him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei raised a brow, and while his muscles tensed in reflex, he remained completely still pressed to Kurama's form, "Did that wine all go to your head?

"We're going in as long term lovers, who are always all over each other. We need to make sure that we come across as such. We should appear very accustomed to one another's hands," he gently brushed the back of his fingers over Hiei's youthful cheeks and into the dark spikes, "and lips."

Hiei glared up at the damned fox.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
